starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur =Daniel Wallace | omslagartiest = | illustrator =Paul Allan Ballard Jeff Carlisle Tommy Lee Edwards Ryan Hobson Greg Knight Chris Reiff Derek Thompson Chris Trevas Terryl Whitlatch Kieran Yanner | uitgever =becker&mayer! | uitgave = 28 september 2010 | type =Hardcover | paginas =160 | ISBN =1603800964 | canon =Ja | era = | tijdlijn = | serie = | vorige = | volgende = }} The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force is een in-universe sourceboek over de Jedi Order en haar geschiedenis, geschreven door Daniel Wallace. Het boek is exclusief verkrijgbaar bij Amazon en is uitgegeven op 28 september 2010. De eerste versie van het boek wordt geleverd in een speciale kist en met allerlei extra's, zoals een Padawan vlechtje en een Jedi Credit. Het boek heeft 160 pagina's, maar pagina 13 tot en met 16, welke de Prophecy of the Chosen One beschreven, zijn er uit gescheurd door Darth Sidious. Achtergrond Het verhaal achter het boek is dat het een basis handleiding is voor de Jedi, geschreven in de periode na de Ruusan Reformation. Dit boek is een herdruk uit 115 BBY (3e editie), en was ooit in bezit van Yoda. Vervolgens is het doorgegeven aan Thame Cerulian, Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano. Na Order 66 kwam het in de handen van Darth Sidious en het is het laatst bewaard gebleven exemplaar. Het werd later door Squibs gevonden bij Byss en aan Luke Skywalker gegeven. Elk van de eigenaren heeft er commentaren in geschreven. Het boek is geschreven door acht gerenommeerde Jedi: * Fae Coven, Grand Master en hoofd van de Jedi High Council * Crix Sunburris, Jedi Ace starfighter piloot * Restelly Quist, Jedi Chief Librarian * Skarch Vaunk, Jedi Battlemaster en lightsaber expert * Bowspritz, Jedi Biologist en expert op gebied van de Living Force * Sabla-Mandibu, Jedi Seer en Holocron expert * Morrit Ch'gally, Jedi Recruiter * Gal-Stod Slagistrough, hoofd van het Agricultural Corps Inhoudsopgave thumb|Cover Part I: Introduction to the Jedi Order * The Jedi Code * The History of the Jedi Order * The Prophecy of the Chosen One - uitgescheurd door Darth Sidious Part II: Jedi Initiate * Joining a Clan * Attire and Comportment * The Three Pillars of the Jedi ** The First Pillar: The Force ** The Second Pillar: Knowledge ** The Third Pillar: Self-Defense * The Initiate Trials Part III: Padawan * Becoming an Apprentice * Padawan Attire and Conduct * The Reassignment Council * Lightsabers: Their Construction and Use * Sense Abilities * Field Equipment and Mission Responsability * Advanced Cultures and Politics in the Republic * Studying Aboard Praxeum Ships * The Jedi Trials * The Knighting Ceremony Part IV: Jedi Knight * Roles and Duties of a Jedi Knight * Jedi Guardian * Jedi Consular * Jedi Sentinel * Alter Abilities * Advanced Lightsaber Techniques * Enlisting New Members * The history of the Sith * Threats to Jedi Teachings * Taking on a Padawan Learner * Becoming a Master and a Grand Master * Trancending Death Inhoud Personages Planeten De Galaxy Locaties Species Dieren Organisaties Droids * JN-66 Analysis Droid * SP-4 Analysis Droid Schepen Wapens en Technologie Diversen Externe Links * Jedi Path Endnotes (4 delen) door Daniel Wallace op zijn Geekosity Blog. Categorie:Sourceboeken Categorie:In-Universe Categorie:Becker&mayer! Categorie:Geïndexeerd